Diário de uma estudante
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Dizem que de grandes amizades, nasce também grandes amores, mas eu discordo. Leia e descubra o porque.


_Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, pelo menos não na realidade....._

_Fiz essa one-shot como trabalho de escola. A professora pediu uma redação com o tema "escola" e eu entreguei 7 folhas de fichario para ela e ainda avisei "Desculpa, eu ainda tentei resumir".... Mais fazer o que, é verdade._

_Espero que gostem...._

* * *

**Diário de uma estudante.**

-

Dizem que de grandes amizades, nasce também grandes amores, mas temo ter que dizer, que de grandes amizades também, pode nascer ódio, muito ódio. Eu definitivamente o odeio!

Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu odeio e o porquê, não é? Bem eu irei contar.

Tudo começou na escola em que estudamos, há exata uma semana...

Mais uma semana de agradável estudo começava e como de costume, eu desejava uma semana tranqüila, mas querer nem sempre é poder.

Caminhávamos lado a lado como sempre, éramos amigos desde o jardim de infância. Nossa convivência sempre foi agradável, apesar da minha falta de paciência com ele.

Naruto sempre foi assim, extrovertido, muito animado, faz amizades com facilidade, mas em contra partida tem o humor ao estilo pateta, palhaço, o que termina passando a impressão de que nada importa e por conta disso eu vivia, ou melhor, vivo socando ele. Não nego que Naruto é um magnífico amigo, sempre me ajuda quando eu preciso e não pede nada em troca. Sabe, não é que esse jeito espalhafatoso dele seja ruim, mas se o Naruto fosse um pouco mais maduro como _ele_, tudo estaria perfeito.

Caminhávamos por um dos corredores do segundo andar de nossa, o dia estava lindo, o sol brilhava forte e os pássaros contavam. Naquela manha, não tínhamos trocados muitas palavras e andávamos num silêncio, até meio mórbido, e isso já estava começando a me preocupar, pois Naruto não era de ficar calado por mais de dois minutos.

Abri a boca, mas fui interrompida, antes mesmo de permitir que o ar passasse pelas minhas cordas vocais e emitissem algum tipo de som. Naruto quebrava o silêncio no meu lugar.

- É... Sakura-chan. – Ele me chamou meio vacilante. Naruto vacilando nas palavras? Estranho, muito estranho.

- Sim? – Eu respondi lançando o meu olhar a ele, logo notando um tom róseo que suas bochechas adquiriram e sinceramente, eu não captei o motivo, pelo menos, não até sexta-feira passada.

- Sobre o baile. – Ele disse meio incerto.

- Ah, o que tem ele? – Naruto rodou os olhos, deve ter achado meu comentário idiota, mas não me importei, dei de ombros e continuei a andar. – O baile é na sexta, não é?

- Sim! – Ele respondeu. – E eu quero saber se... Você... Sabe... é quer ir comigo.

Parei de andar ao ouvir suas palavras, eu estava completamente surpresa. Naruto nunca havia me convidado para nenhuma festa ou balada da escola ou por ai, então o que era isso agora? Naruto sabia que eu recusava todo e qualquer convite, se não fosse do Sasuke – o garoto mais popular e inteligente da escola, mas que nunca me convidou para nada – então porque me convidar, se ele já sabia a resposta? Naruto é bonito e popular. Seus olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e o jeito alegre de sorrir, conquistam fácil qualquer garota. Um ótimo exemplo é Hinata. Morre de amores por ele e acredita que ninguém percebeu, tadinha, se soubesse que somente ele não desconfia.

- Naruto, porque você está perdendo tempo comigo? – Eu perguntei e ele me olhou surpreso. – Você já sabe a minha resposta.

- O Sasuke convidou a Karin, ele não vai te convidar. Este é o nosso ultimo ano, permita-me acompanhá-la a pelo menos uma festa da escola.

Eu não disse nada, pois ainda estava sentindo a decepção e a desilusão tomar conta de mim. A esperança era a ultima que morria e eu ainda acreditava que Sasuke me convidaria, pelo menos, para a ultima festa da escola, eu fiz tantas coisas este ano para que ele me notasse, mas pelo jeito, não funcionou. Permaneci calada, não tinha mais nada a ser dito, pelo menos, não agora.

- Sakura-chan, você está bem? – Eu virei de costas, não queria que ele notasse os meus olhos marejados. – Sakura-chan? – Ele disse com a voz suave.

- Eu tenho que voltar para aula, o professor já deve estar na sala. – E dizendo isso, me afastei deixando Naruto parado no corredor, naquela segunda-feira, não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra.

A terça-feira começou, mas não estava normal como os outros dias. Caminhava calada e desanimada quando senti uma mão tocar meus cabelos e depois bagunçá-los. Olhei para criatura desprovida de lógica, mas com coragem para bagunçar o penteado perfeito de uma mulher e dei de cara com um par de olhos azuis e um o sorriso animado.

- Seu idiota, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Berrei. – Você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu levei para arrumar o meu cabelo? – Indaguei nervosa?

- Calma Sakura-chan. – Ele disse sorrindo e colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Não me pede calma Naruto. – Berrei de novo e ele riu enquanto eu tentava arrumar meu cabelo com as mãos.

- Você estava com uma cara que não combina com você. – Ele disse e eu quase voltei a expressão de antes, quase. – Não sonhou comigo, né? Tudo bem, não precisa ficar triste, você ainda terá muito tempo para isso. – Ele concluiu me abraçando. – Você fica feia quando fica assim com essa cara triste.

Espalmei minha mão nas costas dele com força, o fazendo se afastar e o encarei, enquanto fechava minha mão em forma de punho.

- Que historia é essa de feia? – Eu berrei caminhando na direção dele enquanto o fulminava com o olhar. – E que coisa é essa de eu sonhar com você? Eu não sonho com você – mentira, mas ele não precisa saber.

- Calma Sakura-chan. – Ele disse enquanto se afastava a passos lentos. – É brincadeira.

- Você é um verdadeiro idiota. – Eu disse me virando de costas e mesmo sem querer sorrindo.

Aquela terça-feira terminou sendo quase normal, só não sendo, pois tive que aturar Sasuke e sua namorada perto de mim. Quanta consideração a dele, sabe o que eu sinto por ele e mesmo assim, só vem falar comigo acompanhado daquela garota.

Os preparativos para o baile de outono começaram na quarta-feira. Naruto e eu ficamos encarregados da decoração, juntamente com duas classes do primeiro ano, éramos os responsáveis ou como ele gostava de dizer, éramos os _subordinadores_. As outras equipes cuidaram do som, da comida e da luz. Foi um pouco complicado organizar e decorar a escola toda, já que a mesma é enorme. Nossa escola é composta por três andares, cada um pertencendo a um ano letivo; primeiro andar, primeiro ano; segundo andar, segundo ano; terceiro andar, terceiro ano. Cada andar tem vinte salas, dez viradas para frente da escola e dez virada para a parte de trás da escola, totalizando 60 salas, mas é o que se pode esperar de uma das melhores escolas do Japão.

O grêmio estudantil decidiu que o pátio não seria usado, pois apesar de grande é descoberto, assim os sons das caixas de música se espalhariam no ar com facilidade, dando a impressão de que o som não está relativamente alto, entretanto eu achava que o pátio, seria o melhor lugar, pois é espaçoso e por ter muitos bancos espalhados por ele e uma pequena fonte num dos cantos, daria um ar romântico para os casais na sexta-feira a noite, mas eu não sou do grêmio estudantil, resumindo: minha "idéia" morreu comigo.

A quinta feira decorreu-se tranquilamente para alegria dos professores; muito trabalho, pouca conversa. Seria perfeito se as aulas também fossem assim, não é?

Por fim a sexta-feira chegou e para termos tempo de descansar para se divertir na festa, tivemos apenas meio período de aulas, no caso, somente até o meio dia, onde nos dedicamos a verificar os últimos preparativos. Tudo estava como o desejado, agora eu podia ir para casa e dormir até o dia seguinte, afinal, eu não iria ao baile, pelo menos era o que eu acreditava.

**Sexta-feira, 7:40 da noite: **A campainha do apartamento onde eu moro toca. De inicio estranho, mas vou até a porta mesmo assim e olho pelo olho mágico, me surpreendo quando olho e abro a porta no mesmo instante.

- Naruto! – Eu digo surpresa. – O que você...?

- Você não está pronta ainda? – Ele pergunta enquanto me olha.

- Pronta para o que? – Eu pergunto.

- Eu te convidei pro baile esqueceu? Vamos, vá se arrumar, eu espero. – Naruto disse enquanto em empurrava para dentro de casa.

Trinta minutos depois apareço na sala vestindo um simples vestido rosa, roupas formais não eram obrigatórias, então ninguém usava. Ao entrar na sala notei como Naruto estava bonito, ele vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa sem mangas preta, com uma regata da mesma cor por baixo, assim podendo deixar a camisa aberta. O chamei enquanto em aproximava da porta e ele sorriu para mim, senti minha face esquentar e desviei meu olhar do dele, logo dedicando minha atenção a porta.

Chegamos à escola e ela já estava lotada, a musica alta nas caixas de som informava a todos, o estilo de musica que estava tocando na quadra – local escolhido como pista de dança. Logo que ouvimos Naruto já começou a se mexer - se deixássemos, Naruto dançaria em qualquer lugar -, sendo assim, fomos para quadra. Dançamos por uma hora e meia e era incrível como nossos passos se sincronizavam, era como se sempre tivéssemos dançado juntos. Sorriamos um para o outro naquela quadra escura e eu me sentia como se sempre tivéssemos feito isso, sei que nos conhecemos a muito anos, mas desta vez era diferente, nenhum outro sorriso, nem mesmo o de Sasuke chegava perto do de Naruto, e o brilho daquele olhos, um céu de verão ser nuvens, eu me perdi dentro deles e não houve volta.

Andamos pelas outras partes da escola, cada andar tinha uma especialidade, cada um tinha um tema de um país. O primeiro andar era o México, o segundo andar era a Inglaterra, e por ultimo o terceiro andar era o Japão. Cada andar com suas especialidades, com seus mini-restaurantes, e com seus jogos.

Fomos até o terceiro andar e entramos na sala de jogos – a sala de Naruto -, logo que entramos, ele se afastou de mim e foi falar com uma colega de classe. Não sei por que, mas aquilo me irritou e muito. Encostei-me numa parede e fique observando os dois conversarem até que ele sorriu para ela e meu sangue ferveu. Ele me tira de casa, me trás para uma festa que de inicio eu não queria vir e agora me abandona num canto, para ir bater papo com outra garota. Isso me irrita, irrita só de lembrar, quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso? Don Ruan? Eu sempre fui dotada de um cérebro saudável e movido pela razão, sendo que assim eu não tinha o porque de ficar olhando isso. Afastei-me da parede e me dirigi a porta apressada, mas Naruto percebeu e me chamou.

- Sakura-chan. – Ele disse. – Você está bem?

Olhei para ele e Naruto deu um passo para trás, acho que meu olhar me entregou, afinal eu estava bem, bem preparada para matar o primeiro infeliz que cruzasse meu caminho.

- Sim, estou ótima. – Eu respondi, mas para variar Naruto percebeu que era mentira.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele me perguntou serio.

- Nada! .- Eu respondi.

- Quem nada é peixe e pessoas que sabem, eu não sei então não me peça isso.

Olhei para ele ainda seria, se fosse em outro momento eu teria rido.

- Vamos, me fale. – Naruto insistiu e eu cedi.

- Quem é a garota? – Perguntei olhando nos olhos dele. Naruto me olhou surpreso e depois sorriu.

- Você está com ciúmes. – Ele disse e eu me toquei, de fato, eu estava, mas novamente ele não precisava saber.

- Não! – Eu exclamei. – Não estou.

- Está sim. – Ele disse sorrindo ainda mais. – Você gosta de mim. – Ele falou de forma soberba. Tentei responder, mas minha face me traiu, ficando rosada. – Eu sabia. – Ele concluiu.

Eu simplesmente não consegui dizer nada, somente me virei rapidamente e sai correndo. Meu coração batia acelerado, eu não conseguia entender. Cheguei ao pátio depois de trombar com meia dúzia de pessoas. Aproximei-me de um dos bancos e me sentei começando a olhar para o céu azul escuro da noite, o céu estava sem nuvens e com poucas estrelas, me perdi em pensamentos e lembranças e senti lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, até que minha atenção foi atraída por uma voz que eu logo reconheci, como sendo de Naruto.

- Hein? – Ele indagou, acredito que novamente. – Por quanto tempo você vai ficar olhando nos meus olhos, como se eles fossem o céu?

Pisquei algumas vezes até notar que o "céu" que eu estava encarando há algum tempo, não era o céu e sim os olhos de Naruto. Senti minha face queimar e tentei fugir de Naruto, mas ele não deixou, tentei novamente, mas ele puxou para perto me abraçando. Percebi que ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas uma voz o cortou.

- Sakura, você está bem? – Era Sasuke que falava, fiquei surpresa e me afastei de Naruto para ter certeza de que não estava ficando louca. – Eu vi você correndo aqui para fora e depois o Naruto passando, fiquei preocupado.

- Você preocupado com ela, Sasuke? – Naruto falava enquanto me puxava para perto. – Você nunca se preocupou com ela, o que é isso agora?

Pensei em dizer algo, mas o tom de voz de Naruto ao falar com Sasuke deixou claro que eu não deveria me meter.

- É errado se preocupar com alguém que sempre te ajudou? – Sasuke perguntou, mas diferente das outras vezes em que nos falamos, não senti sua voz amistosa.

- Eu diria que não. – Naruto falou. – Se você realmente fosse agradecido pelas vezes em que a Sakura-chan o ajudou.

Olhei para Naruto que permanecia serio, enquanto Sasuke, agora sorria com desdém.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Sasuke perguntou. – Está dizendo que não sou grato, só porque não a convidei para o baile? Ela era minha quarta opção, mas como a primeira aceitou na hora que eu pedi, não deu pra falar com a Sakura, mas a Karin se cansou de mim e como as outras já estão acompanhadas, só me restou falar com ela.

- Saiba que ela já tem companhia. – Naruto falou, mas eu mal escutava. Quarta opção, era isso que eu era? Uma mera opção? Senti-me péssima ao ouvir aquilo. – E que fique bem claro uma coisa, a Sakura-chan não é um peça ou brinquedo para ser tratada feito uma opção. Não se refira a Sakura-chan, como se ela fosse um dos seus brinquedos, pois se você o fizer você irá se arrepender.

- E quem você pensa que é para me dizer isso? – Sasuke indagou.

- Quem eu sou? – Naruto repetiu a pergunta? – Eu sou o melhor amigo dela, aquele que sempre esteve ao lado dela, aquele que por amá-la demais se mantém distante, aquele que por amor, faz qualquer coisa.

Senti meu coração falhar por um instante e olhei para Naruto, ele permanecia serio, ele não estava blefando ou coisa do tipo, somente para afastar Sasuke. Naruto estava falando serio, e eu não sabia se ficava surpresa ou feliz.

- Então você quer disputar ela comigo. – Sasuke falou em tom de deboche e eu me irritei.

- Não, eu não disputarei nada. – Naruto falou serio. – Quantas vezes terei de dizer que a Sakura-chan não é um brinquedo? Ela escolherá quem vai e quem fica.

Olhei para Naruto e depois para Sasuke, mas diferente do que Naruto esperava naquele exato momento, eu pedi pra que ele se retirasse, mas antes eu sorri para ele e Naruto pareceu entender o que eu iria fazer.

- Sabia que você me escolheria. – Disse Sasuke de jeito prepotente enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Fica longe de mim. – Eu disse com veemência surpreendendo Carlos.

- O que você disse? – Ele indagou.

- Eu disse pra você ficar longe, ao contrario do que você pensa, eu não escolhi você, eu apenas quero falar com você. – Eu falei tão segura de mim que fiquei surpresa, mas a gente cresce, não é? – Eu só quero que você saiba que sim, de fato, eu gostei de você, eu fiz muitas coisas, mas cansei, a sua atitude hoje mostrou que você não vale apena, não me arrependo do que fiz, foi bom, aprendi muita coisa, mas agora chega, você não é homem para mim, pois falta algo muito importante em você, mas eu vou deixar que você descubra sozinho.

Não esperei resposta de Sasuke, apenas me virei e me afastei, fui para perto de Naruto que não estava muito longe.

- Vamos embora. – Eu disse a Naruto e ele assentiu.

- O que você quis dizer com "não me arrependo do que fiz, foi bom" – Naruto me perguntou enquanto andávamos. – Não, não me diga que... Oh meu Deus, Sakura-chan, não pode ser.

- Cala boca idiota. – Eu berrei ao entender o que ele queria dizer. – Para de pensar besteira, eu falei isso referente às coisas que eu fiz como trabalhos, lições de casa, passar resposta de provas e não isso, seu imbecil.

- Ufa. – Naruto suspirou. – Pensei que ele tivesse visto aquele seu conjuntinho de coraçõezinhos.

- Meu conjunto de coraçõezinhos? – Eu repeti enquanto a ficha caia. – Naruto seu infeliz, quem mandou você mexer na minha gaveta? – Perguntei nervosa enquanto batia nele. – Sua mãe nunca...

- Você deve ficar muito, como eu diria... fofa naquele conjunto, quero vê. – Ele disse ignorando tudo que eu fazia e dizia, pelo menos até aquele ultimo comentário, onde eu o soquei com toda a força.

- Seu pervertido, pode esperar, sonhando de preferência.

- Sonhando é bom. – Ele disse pra me provocar.

- Morra, morra seu idiota. – Eu agora gritava enquanto andava para longe.

- Que isso Sakura-chan, você quer ficar viúva, antes mesmo de se casar? – Ele indagou.

- Quem disse que eu vou casar com você? – Eu perguntei de volta.

- Você diz isso hoje. – Naruto respondeu. – Vamos Sakura-chan, deixa eu...

- Eu te odeio Naruto, te odeio. – Berrei enquanto entrava no prédio onde nós moramos.

- É, eu sei. – Ele sorriu.

Chegamos à porta do meu apartamento e eu o abri apressada, queria entrar o mais rápido possível.

- Que tal você, me deixar entrar? – Ele disse sorrindo, aquele mesmo sorriso que aquecia o meu coração, mas isso não é o suficiente.

- Não, boa noite. – Disse e fechei a porta encostando-me na mesma e pude ouvir ele dizer.

- Boa noite Sakura-chan, e não esqueça, eu amo você e ainda quero ver aquilo. – Teria sido um perfeito fim de noite, se ele tivesse parado no "boa noite" ou no "eu amo você".

- Vai se ferrar idiota. – Eu gritei de volta.

Hoje já é segunda feira e eu continuo com raiva, pois aquele idiota teve a coragem de gritar no meio do pátio que queria ver o meu conjuntinho de coraçõezinhos. Oh Deus, que vergonha e como eu o odeio como eu odeio você Naruto, e acima de tudo, como eu odeio ter demorado tanto para notar que eu o amo, mesmo você sendo, idiota, palhaço e desligado. Definitivamente eu o amo e o odeio.

* * *

Owariiii

E sabem... a Professora nunca me deu a nota dessa redação, acredito que ela nunca leu, e ela não tem ideia, de como isso, fere meus sentimentos. ¬¬


End file.
